Smashers Got Talent
by The Multiverse Champion
Summary: Lucas, Kirby , Megaman, and Toon Link all sign up for a talent show to win a trip to Hawaii. However so does every other smasher. Will include some guest appearnces.


**Disclaimer:I dont own anything except my OC's(Yes they are in this) but this idea actually I got help from warriorcatgirl375 thanks WCG375. Also this is for you WCG**

**95% of teens would cry if they saw Justin Bieber at the top of a skyscraper about to jump. Copy and paste this if you are part of the 5 perfcent that would sit there with popcorn and a camera and yell "DO A FLIP!"**

Normal talk Thought

**3rd Person P.O.V**

We then see three creatures conversing with each other. One of them was a pink puffball that had the appitite of the entire planet, his name was Kirby.

We then see a green hatted blond haired boy sitting next to Kirby. He has a sword with a blade that could cut the mustard. His name was Toon Link.

The final of the three looked like a little boy in blue armor. Although it appeared he had a gun for one of his hands. This boy's name was Megaman.

We then hear a voice coming from a far.

"Hey guys check this out!" The voice said.

The voice came from a blond haired boy. This boy was wearing a yellow and red striped shirt. This boy's name was Lucas.

Toon Link then spoke up.

"What's up Lucas."

Lucas said"Master Hand is organizing a talent show with celebrity judges!"

Megaman then speaks.

"So?"

Lucas spoke again.

"I was hoping that we could preform."

This time Kirby spoke up.

"Why?"

Lucas then said.

"Well, I wanted to have fun with my freinds and also the grandprize is a vacation to Hawaii."

Megaman, Kirby, and Toon Link's eyes all bulged when they heard this.

All of them then shouted.

"Hawaii! That's amazing!"

Lucas then smiled and said.

"Great! So will you guys preform with me?"

Megaman answered"Sure!"

Kirby then asked"Is Hawaii the place with all the coconuts?"

Toon Link then falls anime style while Lucas sweat drops.

Lucas then said"Umm... Ya."

Kirby then smiled and said"Then I'm in!"

Toon Link nooded yes and Lucas smilled.

"Great!" Lucas said. "Come on lets go to the sign up sheet!"

They all follow Lucas inside Smash Mansion.

Lucas' P.O.V

Wow I didn't think there would be this much of a line.

Indeed every smasher in the mansion was there. Even Bryone and Bryanna, who only came recently. We were actually right behind them.

I asked"Excuse me Bryanna?"

Bryanna turned around and answered me. (You wanna full description look at the first chapter of my SSB Truth Or Dare)

"Yes Lucas."

Lucas then said"How long have you been waiting here for and.."

He whispers the next part"how did you get Bryone to join?"

Bryanna giggled and answered"I've been waiting hear for 10 minutes and Bryone here wants to show up two of the judges, you'll see what I mean when you see the sign up sheet."

Lucas wondered what did she mean by that.

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

3rd Person P.O.V

Lucas and company had finally made it to the sign up sheet.

Lucas and company's eyes buldged when they saw the four pictures on it.

One of them was the worst person ever Justin Bieber.

The next was a girl with long, wavy brown hair. Her name was Warrior Kitty.

The one below her was the most supprising of the four. He had black hair like Bryone's and brown eyes but he had a fedora with a green gem in it covering his head. The name below it was Bryotye with a quoted TMC below it.

The one in the middle was a purple and gold dragon. His name was Spyro.

The final one was the odd one of the group, it was a blue Kirby with pure green eyes and a golden tiara on top of her head. Her name was Hyubii.

Kirby was the first to speak up.

"So thats why Bryone was going to compete, his dad is one of the judges."

Megaman was confused.

Lucas saw this and said"Bryotye is Bryone and Bryanna's father."

Megaman's jaw droped to the floor.

After Megaman's jaw was picked up, he and the others signed there names on the sheet.

As they were walking to their rooms Kirby asked a good question.

"Umm, guys what are we gonna do for the talent show?"

**Author's Note:I would like to thanks WariorCatGirl for helping me and also dun dun dun dun like the little snipet about Bryotye. Okay new story review and see ya.**


End file.
